


Afraid

by AiraSilver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To short to really have a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This implies rape which is why I put the warning in but it is not shown at all in the work.

She wonders when she’ll stop being scared. Stop being sensitive. She wonders when she’ll be able to move on. To get on with life without being afraid.

Half the time she never realized why she is afraid, just that she is. She can go through a day being totally fine. The next day though she can be afraid.

Afraid of living. Of loving. Of moving on. She’s afraid of forgetting.

But it’s hard to forget. The flutter in her stomach, the roundness, the sickness. All of it reminds her, makes it harder to forget.

As she grows bigger she realizes what her fear is. It’s of losing the child. Of the child looking like her and not them. It’s not being able to provide the best for the child.

She isn’t afraid of living on her own. She’s afraid of how she’ll be able to care for the child. To tell the child about them and do it so it won’t look bad on them and the child won’t hate them.

She’s afraid for her child more than she’s afraid for herself.

9/5/12


End file.
